srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Exploring Snow Island
General Information Limited time quest for Yuletide 2011 Tips * You should defeat the serpent in the ice lake and pick up the crystal before doing the dungeon. * You can go back to the Battlegrounds to rest and save. Do it from time to time, the quest is long. * If you have the chance to free a trapped being, he may be grateful later. Prerequisites None Walkthrough From Zumryn's Battlegrounds, you follow a frigid wind to its source, a rocky stretch to the edge of Barrow Loch. In the distance you can see the mysterious Snow Island. As you ask Zumryn about it, he will open a portal for you to reach the island, and will task you with retrieving a powerful artifact known as the Eye of Fire, which many years ago he lent to some island folk who were in dire need of its powers. This is an explorable location. You can enter and exit at will. * Base explorations: 30 * Bonus: Woodsmanship / 10 * Max explorations: 40 * Reset time: 30 minutes ;Combat encounters There seems to be four types of encounters: Frost Hunters, Howling Bladed whirlwinds, Ice Bears and Snow Beasts (snowmen). Each of them can be of one of several kinds, with varying powers. All combat encounters are scaled, and you can flee on the second round. There is no loot to be had * Frost Hunters ** ** ** ** * Whirlwinds ** ** ** * Ice bears ** ** ** *Snow beasts ** ** ** ** ;Notable views * A creature frozen in the snow ** An x- creature (7-armed, 3-headed, 5-eyed, etc.) ** A fur-clad woman or man, frozen in mid-step, likely an adventurer * The shattered pieces of several palobread folk. They are all either arms or legs. * A frozen campfire ;Special locations * Luralarn, the city of the (and women). They are all frozen at the start of the quest. * A Cozy, Abandoned Tavern, partially buried in the snow. * A frozen lake (only available after Luralarn) * A Glittering Ice Cave (only available after the frozen lake) A Cozy, Abandoned Tavern Completely heals SP every time you enter. Doesn't change during the quest Welcome to Luralarn If you lift the roof on the building with the red door, you meet Mipsiparn, a palobread man who explains to you the background of Luralarn. He asks you to find the four map pieces to go to the Ice Wolf's lair. After this encounter, you may find the Frozen Lake by Exploring A Frozen Lake When you try to cross the lake, you are attacked by an ice serpent: Then you have the choice of attacking the serpent or fleeing. While you can flee it every time you cross the lake (passing the same check every time), if you're able you should try to defeat it. The serpent is . After defeating it, you have the choice of picking up a crystal. If you do, you receive 1024 general XP and 256 AS&P XP. After defeating it, you can cross the lake without encounters. You continue to the island and find an open stone hatch and stairs. If you decide to climb down, you enter a dungeon. * There are random encounters with . If you choose not to engage them, or flee while fighting, they become immobile walls of ice that block your way. You can always come back and fight with them later (the ice wall melts into the slush beast again), but you are not required to. * There are five slush pools in the alcoves found around the map (marked 1''' in the map) - you can choose to cover all of them. When you try to cover them, sometimes three pop out and you have to fight them one at a time. * In the center, you find a frozen adventurer (whom you saw at the Battlegrounds, according to the text). * In the NE corner, your path is barred, and there are a number of battles with slush beasts unless you covered all of the pools of slush (covering them also puts an end to random encounters). Regardless whether they've been covered or not, though, you do gain access to the dead end where your target lies (after a random number of fights with Slush Beasts - between 14-25 or so, each worth 19-22 combat XP - in this NE passage, if the pools weren't all covered). If you covered all the pools, you will have just one battle, or even none. At the end of the dungeon in the NE dead end, you find Zobzorum (one of the four missing palobread adventurers seeking the cave of the Ice Wolf), who gives you his Item:12212 Tattered Map Piece. The missing Palobreadmen After you complete the Frozen Lake, you're able to encounter three palobread men while exploring: each of them has a . Once you have the four pieces, you will be able to find the Glittering Ice Cave while Exploring A Glittering Ice Cave Another dungeon There is just a random combat: , There is also an 8+ version. After each battle, you can find a , but the drop rate is low. You may get a crystal on your first kill, or you may circle the cave twice without seeing a single one. Stay patient and remember you can always leave to heal and/or save. You can have more than one in your inventory. Use a crystal at each one of the four thin stone cylinders (marked "2" on the map, where the game text will warn you that an item can be used). You receive 32 general XP and lose the crystal. After doing this at all four locations, go to the sheets of black ice adorning the walls of the cave (marked "1" on the map, also four in number) midway between the places where you put the crystals and touch them. After touching all four, a portal appears. There are four portals, but they all finally lead to the same place: the center of the dungeon. '''Caution: Once you pass the portal, you have to finish the quest. The links to go back to the known locations Frozen Lake and Glittering Ice Cave will disappear, along with the link to go back to the Battlegrounds, once you've done this. If you want to save/rest, do it now. When you arrive to the center you find out the purpose the was being used for: melting a frost dragon out of his prison of ice. Then you take the item and receive 384 general XP. Suddenly you are attacked by two and seven . The goblins may be either 8+ or 9+ (grey or blue), but Goblindoom reduces this to 7+ or 8+. You get some loot from the goblins, and you have a choice to thaw out the frost dragon or not - 16 XP to Divination (level 30+) if you use it to determine whether the dragon aims to harm you (he doesn't). * If you free it, it disappears. He will help you later in this quest. * If you don't free it: Then you leave with your prize, the Back to Luralarn The Snow Island becomes unavailable after completion, so make sure you've done everything you wanted to do. After you return with the Eye of Fire, the Ice wolf appears and tries to freeze you. You must pass a * If you freed the ice dragon earlier, he comes in and wounds the ice wolf for you. You then fight the * If you didn't free it: The thankful palobread men offer you an elixir. The elixir gives a permanent stat boost. You can select either: * +2 MR * +4 SP * +3 NV Then you get an Experience reward from Zumryn, who is not the least bit affected by the loss of the Eye of Fire. * 8192 general XP * 1024 AS&P XP And finally the GM's Seasons Greeting and the final parting gift: * 2048 general XP * 256 AS&P XP Rewards * Permanent bonus: Either +2 MR, +4 SP or +3 NvR * 11904 General XP and 1536 AS&P XP from ** 1024 general XP and 256 AS&P XP from the serpent in the lake ** 128 General XP for using the four Fang-Shaped Ice Crystal ** 384 General XP for getting the Eye of Fire ** 128 General XP for bears and goblins ** Zumryn's and the GM's parting gifts Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Limited-time events